


Of Love and Blogging

by destihecker



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, Enjoy!, Ficlet, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Miscommunication, but anyway, it's just a very cliche high school confession au, oh yeah that reminds me, ok i haven't written much fanfic lately, so here's a short ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4546596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destihecker/pseuds/destihecker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a blog. It was a well-kept secret until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Love and Blogging

“Can I borrow your laptop?”

Dean closed the bedroom door behind his friend. “Sure,” he said, watching Castiel reach for the computer tucked under his bed. “Whatcha need it for?”

Castiel plopped down on the edge of his friend’s mattress. He opened the laptop. “I wanted to see if Ms. Harvelle has graded my history exam yet.”

Dean snorted, making his way over to sit beside the other boy. “Dude, didn’t you take that test this morning? Can’t you wait until tomorrow?”

Pressing the power button, Castiel shook his head. “No. I mentioned it to my mom before I left for school, although I really shouldn’t have. She asked if I could text her my grade as soon as it was available,” he muttered, rapping his fingers below the keyboard of the laptop.

“Well, okay then. You check your grade, then we’re gonna watch The Winter Soldier. Sound good?”

Castiel nodded.

Dean took to staring absently at the wall in front of him. It wasn’t until Castiel spoke that he was thrown out of his brief trance.

“Um, Dean?”

Dean looked to his side as Castiel began to chuckle. It only took a glance at the computer screen for him to gauge what his friend was laughing at.

Shit.

“I thought you said you hated tumblr,” Castiel said. He was smiling, as if they weren’t entering a potentially catastrophic situation.

Dean attempted to close the laptop, but Castiel blocked him. “It’s nothin’, man. Don’t worry about it.”

Castiel shook his head, taking a closer look at the screen. “So you go by ‘impaladude1967’ on here,” he commented. “Fitting.”

At this point, Dean had his head in his hands. He decided he had nothing better to do than await the explosion. Or, more realistically, a decade of uncomfortable silence.

Castiel chuckled again, presumably at something he saw on Dean’s dashboard. “Let’s look at your personal blog.” Dean could practically hear the grin in the other boy’s voice.

There was a clicking noise, and then another. Dean knew it was all downhill from there.

That’s exactly when the silence set in.

“Dean?”

Dean looked back up, only to see Castiel staring at his latest blog post. He let out a heavy sigh. “Yeah, Cas?”

“This post is… long. And descriptive,” Castiel observed. He continued to read, and Dean was shocked that his heart didn’t leap out of his chest. “Who is it about?”

Dean’s eyes widened, mouth falling open. He hadn’t figured it out? “Uh,” Dean said. “Just someone. That you don’t know.”

Castiel squinted at the computer screen. “You said that it is ‘fucking hard being in love with someone so much kinder, more intelligent, and frankly more amazing’ than you,” Castiel read. He looked toward Dean, who avoided eye contact. “Dean, I doubt that’s even possible.”

“What’d you mean?” Dean asked, focusing his gaze on a Metallica poster just behind Castiel.

“Well,” Castiel said. “You’re already the kindest and the smartest person I know. So I highly doubt that this person is more ‘amazing’ than you. You also go on to say that you have been in love with them for years. Why didn’t you ever tell me?”

Dean winced at the hurt in his friend’s voice. Finally, he locked eyes with Castiel. He winced again. “I dunno. It never seemed relevant.” Dean hated lying to his best friend. He fucking hated it. Still, there was never a time in which lying had been more necessary.

Castiel huffed and shook his head. “Of course it’s relevant. I just… never mind. I suppose you don’t need to tell me who you’re in love with if you don’t want to.”

Dean let out an internal sigh of relief.

“As I don’t need to tell you who I’m in love with.”

Dean could probably pinpoint the exact moment his heart stopped. “Wait, what?”

Castiel shrugged, turning back to the laptop. “I should probably check my grade now,” he said cooly.

“What? Dude, no! You’re in love with someone?” Dean’s voice cracked as he spoke, but that was the least of his worries.

Another shrug. “If you don’t find it relevant, then neither do I,” Castiel said.

Dean shook his head. “No. No, Cas, you should have told me. Who is it?” He knew he was a hypocrite for asking, but Dean was having trouble thinking straight. In more ways than one.

Castiel sighed. He was logging into his school account. “Telling you would be pointless. There is no chance that this person feels the same way.”

“So you’re afraid that I’ll get excited over nothing.”

“Something like that,” Castiel muttered. “Also, ninety-seven percent. I got a ninety-seven percent.”

Dean forced a smile. “Good job, man,” he said, giving his friend two pats on the back. “Now can you tell me who you’re head over heels for?”

Castiel flashed something close to a death glare. Dean shuttered. “No. I shouldn’t have mentioned it in the first place.”

They sat in silence for one extremely awkward minute.

“How about this. If you tell me who you like, I’ll tell you who I like.” Dean hadn’t meant to say it. Unfortunately, he’d been taken over by the unrelenting drive to know who Castiel prefered over him.

Castiel responded before Dean had a chance to retract what he’d said. “I don’t think you’d like to hear it,” he said softly.

“What? No, seriously, I’ll be happy with whoever makes you happy.” It technically wasn’t a lie. Still, that didn’t mean emotional pain wouldn’t be involved.

“You also said that I didn’t know this person. The one you’re in love with.”

Oh.

Dean closed his eyes for a moment, taking in a deep breath. “You do know them,” he amended. “I just freaked out when you asked about them. But you do know them.” Not exactly the truth, but he was getting warmer.

Castiel nodded, finally looking back at Dean. His features were unreadable. “I suppose I’ve held this in for long enough. It’s probably reached the point where it’s no longer healthy, to be honest. I… I should just tell you. As difficult as it may be.”

“Jeez, Cas,” Dean said. “It can’t be that difficult. I won’t judge you. You know that.”

Castiel only shook his head. He still wasn’t smiling.

Dean coughed. “So, um, you wanna tell me? Y’know, who it is?”

“I guess so,” Castiel said. “Well, I’m not entirely sure I want to, but I know that I should.”

Maybe Dean had been pushing his friend too hard. Maybe he should have just let it go and let himself fall into a hole of self-pity. “Cas, if you really don’t want to-”

“It’s you.”

“Woah, what? Me?” Dean said, the words spilling out quickly and borderline intelligibly. 

Castiel’s face was quickly reddening. Before Dean had a chance to say something more coherent, Castiel was setting the laptop to his side and rising to his feet. “I should go,” he said. “I’m sorry.”

Then he was speeding toward the door.

“Wait!” Dean called, leaping off of the bed. Castiel froze instantly.

“I’m sorry, Dean,” Castiel said, still facing the doorway. “I understand if you don’t want to speak to me for a while. Or forever.”

“Cas, you’re being ridiculous. You…” Dean trailed off, an idea hitting him. Probably not a great idea, but it was definitely an idea. “Look at me, Cas.”

Gradually, Castiel began to turn around. Dean was shocked to see that there were tears forming in his eyes.

Castiel didn’t speak. Which, considering Dean’s plan, was probably a good thing.

“Do you want to know who I’m in love with?” Dean asked, moving in toward Castiel.

Castiel shook his head, wiping his eyes.

“Well, I think it’s pretty damn important that you know.”

Before Castiel was able to make any sort of response, Dean surged forward, pressing his lips to Castiel’s own. He snaked his arms around the other boy’s waist, pulling him in closer.

Castiel didn’t return the kiss immediately, which allowed Dean a second or two to panic. When Castiel did began to move his lips against the green-eyed boy’s, however, Dean felt every molecule of his body relax. He sunk into the kiss, enjoying the feeling of Castiel’s arms woven around his neck.

Dean wasn’t sure how long it lasted. Somewhere between a few seconds and an hour. Still, when the pair did pull apart, Castiel was sporting a wide smile.

“I hope that wasn’t just practice for kissing some other person that you love.”

Dean chuckled, leaning his forehead against the other boy’s. “Nope. Just for you,” he said.

Castiel’s grin widened. “Good. Are we still going to watch the The Winter Soldier?”

“Of freakin’ course.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr: ambitiouscas ::)


End file.
